


ISHIMONDO ONESHOTS

by Chiyo_core



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, But the fandom seems to forget that, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Mondo, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm probably going to self project a lot, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Mommy Issues, Mondo is canonically a flustered yelling mess, More tags to be added, Oblivious Taka, Smut, Truth or Dare, and i think that's adorable, despair disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyo_core/pseuds/Chiyo_core
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. You guys can request topics (smut, angst, or fluff) and plots, and I'll make my own. I'm mostly making this to make up for the lack of chapters on my other book.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN

I might close them sometimes but i don't think i will?? But anyways, welcome to my oneshot book :) I'll write smut, fluff, and angst. I'll try to update this as much as possible until I get another computer lol. 1 rule: absolutely no r*pe. I will not take any requests related to this topic. Maybe taka or mondo recovering from it, but not in the process of it. And as someone who had this form of trauma I'm not writing it. Also sorry if i don't get to your requests, I'll try to do them whenever I have freetime. Hope you enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka has a wet dream and him and Mondo Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time to get out, I'm kinda having writers block rn....

"Nggh, Mondo please~!" I arch my back while he places kisses all over my neck. My skin's so sensitive, I don't think I can take much more!! "Please what?" He teases me. "C-C'mon Kyodai, you know what I mean ahh-!" I squeeze my eyes shut, and rock my hips back and forth. "I don't think I do know." I hate it when he does this! "Please Mondo just f-fuck me!" I shout. "Woah, didn't think ya had it in ya t' swear… T's kinda hot," Mondo giggles. "Kay, I'll give ya what ya asked for,,," I nod, quite enthusiastically. "Thank you so much Mondo please I can't take anymore t-teasing~ Gah!!" He kisses a particularly sensitive spot on my skin, while rubbing my chest. "I'm r-ready,,," I nudge him farther. "Hold on. Someone's impatient, aren't they~?" Ugh he knows what he's doing. "I-I'm tired of waiting! You've had me sitting here, aroused out of my mind, and you just keep teasing me!!" I groan. "Fine, I'll fuck ya. Bend over," 

.  
.  
.

"Ngh,,,Mondo~" I slowly open my eyes. "M-Mondo..?" I tilt my head back and forth to look around, and I'm greeted with an empty room. Mondo isn't here..! But I- "What the heck was that!?" I gasp, my face instantly turning red when I realize. A… Did I just have a wet dream? About my BEST FRIEND? What!? I look down at my pajama pants. Yeah, I am… Ugh I can't even say the word!! And it's kinda sticky and a little wet… It's standing up. I know this is normal, but I'm aroused at the thought of my best friend! THAT CAN'T BE NORMAL! What time is it...? I look over to the clock in my wall. Phew, it's only 12 pm, I still have time before I meet up with Mondo today. And I do need to get rid of my… y'know… I feel so guilty doing this. I feel so guilty just THINKING of it. If Mondo found out, what would he do? He would hate me! That's why I can't let him know about this. I feel so gross… I take my penis out of my pants and underwear. I start thinking about it. What he would do to me.

I definitely think Mondo would tease me. He would leave hickeys all over my neck. God that would feel so good. I slowly start to stroke myself. I can imagine what he would say to me. "You like that, hm? Are you enjoying this?" Then he would stop. I would ask him why he stopped. "I like seeing you like this." I roll my hips up, and roll my thumb over the tip of my erection. "A-Ah Mondo~" I bite my lip. Would he make noises? I feel like he would moan pretty loud. "God Taka, you're so hot~" I can practically feel his hot breath on my neck. Ok, enough teasing myself. Would he be gentle or rough? Fast or slow? "M-Mondo!!" I whimper. I think I'm ready to… Prep myself. How do I do this? I suck my fingers, trying to equally coat them with saliva. What would he be like after sex? I think he would be gentle, and caring. Like he is normally. I think I'm done coating my fingers…

Okay, I'm ready. My heart's beating so fast,,, I can only imagine what I would feel like if Mondo was actually here with me. I ease into it with 1 finger, trying to get used to the feeling. It feels… really unnatural. And I feel slight discomfort. I wait a bit, and the pain starts to fade. I wiggle my fingers and- "N-Ngh~" I cover my mouth. That noise was completely involuntary!! I put another finger in, and wiggle my hips. "Mmm… It does kinda hurt…" I whine a bit. I thrust my fingers in and out, starting with a slow pace. "H-Hah that actually- Ah~! F-feels kinda nice!" I chuckle slightly. Back to imagining. "Taka, you've been so good for me. I think I'm finally ready to give you this," Mondo would go back and forth, in and out. "Oh my-Ngh!" I slam a hand over my mouth, I'm too loud! I know exactly what I would tell him. "Mondo it feels s-so good!! Please don't stop!" "We're just getting started," He would start to go faster, and he would hit my prosta- "A-AH OH MY GOD I'M GONNA,,, NGGGH IT FEELS SO GOOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD DON'T F-FU.." Even though this feels SO good, I try to censor myself. 

Knock  
Knock  
Knock

I hear a knock on my door, and freeze still. "Ya in there Kyodai?" Mondo's on the other side. Oh no oh no oh no oh my goodness what if he heard me!? Oh right, my walls are soundproof. "U-Uh, just a second Mondo!!" I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself from earlier. I get cleaned up pretty quickly, but there's a problem. I'm still hard.

Everything's cleaned up, but I still look like a mess!! My hairs all over the place, my face is bright red, I'm all sweaty, and my hearts beating out of my chest! "You c-can come in now, Kyodai!" I laugh awkwardly. Mondo has a huge smile on his face, and it makes me feel all fuzzy. "Taka! Man, I'm so glad to see you!".. Did something happen? "Why?" I ask my best friend. "Why wouldn't I be? Yer' My best bro!!" That sentence lingers longer than it should. It hurts more than it should, too. "Haha, I'm glad," my smile looks forced. "I'm lowkey pissed off," He leans against my bed. "Wanna talk about i-it?" I have a pillow in between my legs so he doesn't see my problem. "Eh, It's nothin' serious. Leon kept botherin' me, even after I asked him to stop asking me." Did I miss out on something? Ask what? "What was he asking you?" His face instantly flushes and turns bright red. Something about his expression makes me so… I need to stop! "Haha- U-Uh nothing! I mean, uh… It was r-really fucking stupid!!" I furrow my eyebrows, still not completely understanding. "... Fuck!! H-He asked if me n, you were…" Kyodai pauses. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad! "Asked if w-we were dating-" WAIT WHAT? "H-Haha! That's so funny! Of c-course we aren't dating!... We're um… Just bros! A-and not to mention, you aren't even into guys!" Wait, did I just- 

I think I just came out to Mondo ohgodohnoididntmeantodothatwhatifhehatesmeheprobablythinksimgrosswhatifheneverwantstotalktomeagain- "I FUCKIN' DO? TAKA, I'M BI! WAIT, YOU'RE GAY? WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME SOONER?" Oh, what a relief! "Well, yes! I am gay, and I didn't mention it becaude I didn't think it was really necessary to know." I explain. "Also are you okay? Ya look kinda out of it-" "Y-YEAH I'M FINE WHY WOULDN'T I BE!? I JUST HAVE A FEVER IS ALL!" Why am I so bad at lying? "I can tell. Yer' all red n' sweaty." He looks to face me. "I'm sure you'll be fine though. Ya have a really good immune system, nd' ya fight off colds quick." He lays his head down on the pillow in my lap- oh god please don't do this to me please don't react you'll ruin everything. "M-Mondo-" I cover my mouth immediately. That's it. It's over. He hates me. I finally have a best friend; no, a crush, and I'm ruining it because I had a wet dream about him. "T-Taka. Did you just… Did ya just moan my name?" Oh no oh no oh no. "I- N-No! Well.. I can explain I promise!! I just had… I had a really stupid dream and I woke up like this and I didn't know what do to and, and, and- and I-" my voice starts to crack, my throat getd tighter and tighter. I can't do this. I can't lose my best friend. "Taka! Fuckin' snap out of it. I-It's okay. That happens to all of us! I-I'm not gonna… J-Judge you for that…" His head is still on my lap. Wait- I-is he..? Is Mondo hard? "Mondo can I tell you something?" He nods. "H-ahhh y-your head is s-still-" I bite my lip, and Mondo moves his head. "S-Sorry.." His face is just as red as mine at this point. "That's not what I was gonna tell you…" We look at each other, directly making eye contact. This couldn't be any more awkward unless I confessed my love to him right now. Which is literally what I'm doing. "I-I love you Taka!-" He covers his mouth. I… I guess he beat me too it. "Haha, I-I'm glad… I like you a lot Mondo.." Kyodai sighs, hopefully in relief. Then, we sit in silence for awhile, before he speaks up. "S-So, I'm gonna assume you're still uh… y'know." He points to my lower area. "Y-Yeah… Are you also-" he nods. "Yeah." An Idea pops into his head, and he smirks. "Wanna help each other out?" I nod. His confidence from earlier returns, and he pins me to the bed, and placed his knee between my crotch. "M-Mondo..?" I whimper slightly. "Somethin' wrong Taka?" His voice is a few octaves lower than it usually is, and for some reason it- I can't even think that word! I cover my face with my hands out of embarrassment, and Mondo prys my hands off my face. "Look at me, doll." God he makes me feel so fluttery. "What's got you so worked up?" He grinds his knee up and down, pushing me onto it. "A-Ah Mondo!! I- h-hah~" I press myself onto his knee and start grinding with him. "Ah ah ah, be patient Taka baby." He moves himself back, leaving me a whining, blushing mess. "It's my way, or no way. Ya gotta earn it now." I see an evil smile on his face.

It's not fair!! "Please Mondo let me have this I'm so…" I don't finish my sentence. I can't say that word! "You're so what?" He teases. "God, I'm… I-I'm so horny please make me feel good I've never been this worked up- gosh I don't even think I've felt like this before… please please Please Mondo I don't know what else to tell you please I want to feel good~" I swallow thickly. "Wow. I didn't think ya would beg. And I never thought I would heard you say 'horny' before." I squeeze my thighs together, desperately trying to get any friction. "Did I do good? Please tell me I did good-" He pats my head. "Ya did real good. You did so well, Taka." I whimper. "Ah, does someone have a praise kink?" "W-WHAT? I DON'T HAVE ANY… K-KINKS!!" I shake my head profusely. "it's okay, hun. You don't need to be ashamed if you do. So do you?" My face heats up. "I-I don't know." Mondo smiles, and kisses me. I kiss back, and it gets more heated from there. His mouth travels down to my neck, and he starts places small kisses on my jaw, neck, and collarbone. Even my shoulders. "Mmm… M-Mondo~" It feels really tingly, but in a good way. One of the spots he kisses triggers something in me. "O-Oh god Mondo! Yesyesyesyesyes that feels so good oh my god please keep going~!" I whimper, and he keeps sucking there. Once he pulls away, there's a dark, purple-ish mark where he kissed me. I can see it through my mirror. "Mondo, what if people s-see?" I breathe heavily. "I wouldn't mind." My friend- crush? Boyfriend? I don't even know what to call Mondo anymore. But, he sits up. "Sweetie, can you take your clothes off for me?" I nod eagerly, swiftly taking my blazer and undershirt off, as well as my pants, leaving me in my underwear. "I meant EVERYTHING." Oh! And, I take my briefs off too. "You're doing so well, Taka. You're so pretty." He walks over to me, taking his jacket and pants off, just leaving his tanktop and boxers. "Siddown for me, kay?" I sit down. "You're so obedient. Wouldn't it kill you to be a little rebellious?" I tilt my head with confusion.

"What? Why would you want me to disobey you?" He shrugs. "Dunno. It's hot." I gasp. "Mondo!" He laughs. "Sorry, sorry. Now's not the time. Maybe next time though?" My face turns even more red. We're gonna do this again? I'm not saying I'm complaining, I would love that! But… "okay, let's do this already. As you said, you were horny out of yer' mind." Mondo pulls me into a swift hug, but one of his hands travels to my lap and grabs onto my- "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD MONDO OH MY… F-FUHH… HGGHHH~" He strokes me slowly, but for some reason it makes me so turned on. "Is that good Taka?" His hot breath lands on the back of my neck. "MONDO IT FEELS SO F-FUHH… FR-FREAKING GOOD PLEASE GO FASTER!!" I buck my hips into his hand. "Were you about to cuss?" I lay my head down in the crook of his neck. "N-No! I just got… this just f-feels really good and I got really overwhelmed,,," I mutter into his neck, kissing it and occasionally biting. "Nnngh Taka you're so fuckin' hot…" My breathing starts to get heavier, and I shut my eyes tight. "M-Mondo this feels… s-so good~" I whimper. "Baby I'll make it feel so much better soon," He strokes faster. I can feel my stomach quivering, almost like a knot forming. I roll my hips up and down continuously, chasing the faint feeling of release. "Oh god oh jesus pleas-please Mondo go faster I'm so horny I'm so turned on go faster please just… I can feel it, it f-feels so good oh my- gOOood~" I don't even know what I'm saying at this point, I'm spewing anything that comes out of my mouth. "Taka you sound so good. I love hearing you whine about how much you want this." He strokes just a little faster, and slows down again. "C-Cmon' Mondo please don't tease me I just want to get there-" He moves his hand up and down, reslly fast. "M-MONDO THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD,,," I can feel the knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter, getting so close to breaking. "MONDO IM-... F-FU… AHH I'M SO C-CLOSE PLEASE M-MONDO I'M GONNA C-CUM~" Just before I reach the final wave of pleasure, Mondo takes his hand away from my penis. Why did he…? "Mondo!!" I whine, the pleasure from before going away. "Chill out, I'm 'bout ta' fuck ya anyways. I couldn't let you cum before that. "Okay Taka. Do you have any lube?" I shake my head. "No! Why would I have such… Inappropriate items!?" Mondo shrugs, sighing heavily. "Okay, I'm gonna put my clothes back on and go to my dorm to grab some lube. Stay here on yer' bed, nd' don't touch yourself. Got it?" "Of course Mondo!" He puts his pants and jacket back on. "I love you," he gives me a quick peck on the cheek before walking out. I sit on my bed, and patiently wait for Mondo to come back. 

Wait.

Mondo DID say I should be less obedient… So, I should touch myself. I lower my hand down to the place between my thighs, and rub my thumb over the tip. "H-Hah M-Mondo~" I tilt my head up and moan. The door opens, and I see Mondo, holding a bottle of lube, staring at me masturbating while moaning his name. "Taka. I said not to touch yourself." He closes the door, and sits down on the bed next to me. "Why didn't you do what I asked?" "B-Because you said,,, You said I should…" There's a moment where neither of us said a word, and he bursted out into laughter. "What!? Did I do something?" He shakes his head. "N-No! You're fine… You're just so cute, god I love you so much; Taka I don't know if I can say this enough but you mean the world to me." I nod. "I love you a lot too Mondo… I'm really glad I met you, but I'm mostly glad you feel comfortable doing this with me…" I kiss him, pulling away quickly. "I'll go ahead and take my clothes off." Mondo quickly strips, leaving him in nothing. I look down at his erection, and oh wow… "Ya ready?" He asks me. "Mondo I've literally never been more ready please just do whatever you need to do," I whisper. "Got it. Spread your legs, hun." He lubes a few of his fingers up, warming the substance with his hands. I shift my thighs together. I can't take much more, I need him right now. "Keep your legs open, m' almost done." He kisses me, starting from my shoulders, up to my neck, and back to my mouth. I shudder when I feel Mondo slip his fingers in. "Damn, you're already kinda loose…" Am I really going to have to tell him what I did earlier? "M-Mondo I-" I pant, he hit a really good spot just now. "I-I kinda stretched myself e-earlier~" I admit, slightly guilty. "Oh? Could someone not wait to be absolutely fucked and ravished like the whore they are? Even if it was by your own hands?" Mondo teases, thrusting his fingers and scissoring them inside of me. "O-Oooh Mondo! W-Watch your l-language..!" The way he said fuck and called me that; it made my knees go weak. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it before. Was the dirtytalk too much?" Mondo seems concerned. "N-no I liked it!! I t-think we should stick to… m-more wholesome stuff- N-Ngh please keep doing that~!" I push myself on his hand desperately. "K-Kyodai I'm ready," I shut my eyes in anticipation. 

I whine at the loss of his fingers, but Mondo ruffles my hair and assures me I'll feel really good soon. He places himself against me, and slowly pushes himself in. I wince. That's definitely bigger than the fingers… I wouldn't necessarily even describe it as painful; not yet at least. "Are you doing okay, baby?" Mondo pets my hair, trying to calm me down. "Y-Yeah… Just feels a little weird-" I grit my teeth as he pushes himself further in. That's pretty painful… "Owwwww," I wince. "Do you need me to stop?" Mondo asks me, but I deny the offer. "No, please please please keep going! I just need to adjust a little bit, that's all, hehe…" We're almost there, just a little bit more. He's finally all the way in, and I can see he's struggling not to start thrusting. He looks so pretty like this. His eyeliner is running, and his slightly tanned face is extremely flushed. "Y-You feel really good T-Taka…" I can feel him twitch inside me. "H-Hgh… Mondo I love you so much… you look so pretty right now," I reach my arms around my neck and pull him into a hug. He kisses my neck. "A-Ah~ You can move now,," I moan into his ear, leaving dark marks on his neck. He thrusts inside me at a slow pace, and we both groan. "Mondo please faster I can't take anymore teasing-" He smirks, pulling out of me. "H-Huh? What's going on?" I frown. "Get on your hands and knees okay? I wanna try something," as soon as the words come out Mondo's mouth, I'm on my hands and knees, waiting for him to go back in me. "M-Mondo please… h-hurry up…" My knees are shaking. It's really hard to stay in this position. "Okay Taka, brace yourself." He pushes his- you know what into me, leaving me a squirming mess. Mondo's hands move to my hips, and he thrusts into me at a surprisingly fast pace. "N-Ngh~! OH MY- M-MONDO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IT FEELS SO GOOD OH MY GOD!!" I whimper and bite my lip trying to contain noises, but it doesn't work very well. "Taka? Are you turned on? Horny?" I nod my head and bite by tongue. "Y-Yes I am h-hAH~" 

He gets just deep enough, and I feel him barely graze my prostate. "F-FUCK MONDO RIGHT THERE PLEASE HIT THAT SPOT OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M- S-SHIT I WANNA CUM SO BAD!" I can tell he's surprised, but he thrusts right where I asked him to. "As you wish, princess. Hearing you cuss is so hot, n-ngh~" He moans really loudly, egging me on to keep swearing. "MONDO PLEASE- AHH~ PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!" His cock hits me sweetspot dead on; I'm so close. "I L-Love it when your d… d-dick hits my prostate right that- MMNNN~" I throw my head back, that felt so good. "Taka y-you're so fucking hot I'm gonna f-fucking cum soon…" He places a kiss on my neck, making me whine. I can feel it; the knot in my stomach is so close to breaking. "Mondo Mondo please j-just a little more I'm so f-fucking close please keep going~!" He nods. "Taka I-I love you do much- F-FUCK TAKA I'M G-GONNA CUM~" "M-Me too~!" We both orgasm at the same time. "MONDO H-HAH OH MY GOD THANK YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU..!" I yell. "T-TAKA OH MY GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M CUMMING-" We're both left gasping for air, he's still inside of me. "Mondo I love you,,, t-thank you…" I try to catch my breath. "Taka,,, will you be my boyfriend..?" Mondo asks me, and I giggle. "Of course, Kyodai…" He pulls out of me, and we clean everything up. Then, Mondo erupts into laughter. "W-What!?" I blush. Why is he laughing at me..? "And I thought I has a pottymouth. My little innocent Ishimaru was cussing like a sailor," he chuckles. "S-Shut up! It felt... R-really good, how is that my fault!?" We both laugh, cuddling each other. That was so exhausting, I feel like I could pass out! We collapse on my bed, falling asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the marriage proposal request and it's so fucking soft and mushy and I'm like halfway done with it it's so cute


End file.
